Trying To Escape The Inevitable
by fireflight33
Summary: Jimmy Hopkins has everything, captain of the football team, champion at glass jaw boxing club, and he's dating the queen of the preps, but what happens when a new girl arrives, along with some major problems? Jimmy/OC R&R!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bully or any of the characters in Rockstars wonderful creation.**

**PROLOGUE**

It had been 2 years since the mayhem that had befallen Bullworth Academy, where Jimmy Hopkins was proclaimed "King of The School". And everyone seemed happy, well, almost everybody. Others had described Jimmy as "arrogant", "pompous", "condescending", "a narcissist". But as usual, Jimmy never seemed to care what anyone had thought. If anyone had anything to say to Jimmy, Jimmy preferred them to say it to his face as his crew of Preps and Jocks beat down anyone who had the guts to do so.

There were 8 Preps and Jocks involved in Jimmy's gang. The Preps being Bif, Tad, Bryce, and Chad, and as for the Jocks, Casey, Juri, Kirby, and Luis were there to back Jimmy up. Since freshman year when Jimmy had become king, he became Boxing Champion at Glass Jaw Boxing Club at Old Bullworth Vale, as well as Captain of the football team since Ted's graduation. Jimmy Hopkins seemed to have it made. For Now.

**Chapter One will be up within a matter of time! I usually write all this down in a notebook first, so i can make a rough draft, and then fix it a little, and then fix it a little more as i type it. But enough about me, Just keep your eyes peeled for chapter one!**


	2. New Kids, and Things Like Chemistry

**Author Note: I do not own bully, yada yada yada. Here's the first chapter, which is similar to **_**"Dog Eat Dog"' **_**by golden chain. Anyways, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_New Kids, and Things Like Chemistry_

"Get on your feet pauper!" Bif had yelled at the unknown dark haired boy that lay in front of Jimmy, cringing in pain.

"Do you have any idea of who you just ran into you little bitch? Do you?" Jimmy had asked while the boy wearily stood up.

"No- the boy groaned as Jimmy's clenched fist had driven into the boy's stomach, causing him to collapse to the pavement below.

"Jimmy Hopkins, and don't you **ever** forget that! If you ever run into me like that again, I'll make sure you'll be eating through a tube, got that?" Jimmy threatened while he crouched down and picked up the boy's head by his hair. As he looked up he saw a girl, a girl who he had never seen before. She had brown hair, and stunning green eyes. Jimmy had never seen eyes so green. As she got closer he had seen that she was new.

"_Who is she?" _he thought as she started running toward them.

"What have you done to him!!?"

"What are you talking about?" Bif asked, astonished.

"This pauper ran into Jimmy!" Tad exclaimed.

"He deserved it!" Juri yelled.

"No, he didn't deserve anything of the sort you _Jerks_!" the girl had screamed as she aided the fallen boy.

"Wait, how the hell do you know this kid anyways!?" Jimmy asked, snapping out of his dazed state. She looked at him sickened.

"He's my brother you ass!" she confirmed, still with that look of malice and disgust. "Who do you think you are? Beating on kids, much smaller than you?!"

"Oh…I'm, I-I didn't know, I-I'm sorry." He had stuttered, shoving his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket.

"Well, that's a great excuse, don't even think that apologizing is gonna change what you did to him." She replied as she was cleaning the blood off of her brother's face.

"Who are you?"

"I honestly don't think that's any of your business"

"Why isn't it? I'm the king of this rotten school sweet cheeks, everything's my business."

The girl had paid absolutely no attention to Jimmy as she was far too busy aiding her hurt brother. Jimmy looked at her, really looked at her.

"_I need to know who she Is_" he thought as he watched the beautiful girl before him help her little brother up while rolling her jade eyes at the gang of Jocks and Preps before her.

"Lets get you to the Infirmary." She scoffed as she started to walk away as Jimmy asked:

"What's your name?"

"…Veronica." She turned. "Veronica Davis, and that's all you need to know."

"I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Hopkins, I'm really sorry about what I did to your brother, I feel terrible."

"Whatever.." as she rolled her eyes once more, leading her brother to the Infirmary, As Jimmy stood there frozen, watching her walk away.

"_Veronica_"

Jimmy had a feeling in his chest. Apart from the massive feeling of shame, He had a feeling of nervousness, sickness, happiness, and excitement. He had fallen for the new girl. He kept repeating her name over and over in his head as he heard the 9 AM bell ring for morning classes.

"C'mon Jim, lets go." Bif hurried as he tugged Jimmy's arm dragging him to English.

It had been the first day of school for all the students, new and returning. As Jimmy and Bif walked in, they noticed that Mr. Galloway wasn't drunk, that's a first. They sat in seats near the back and talked as Mr. Galloway Took attendance.

"Ivan Alexander?........okay, good."

"Constantinos Brakus?.....mmhmm."

"Thad Carlson?......wonderful!!"

Jimmy had been talking with Bif, until he had turned around and saw the sudden look of confusion on his English Teachers face.

"Veronica Davis?......anyone?......Is she here?"

The whole class had fallen silent as the door creaked open and Jimmy saw Veronica standing there, with her arms crossed.

"Are you Veronica Davis?"

"Yes sir." She answered. As she scanned the room, after about 10 seconds, her eyes met Jimmy's. She looked away as soon as her eyes met his, and rushed to the nearest seat she could find and sighed after she sat in it.

"Now that that's taken care of," Mr. Galloway started as he rose from his desk and slowly paced in front of the class. "I'm Mr. Galloway, Welcome back sophomores, juniors, and seniors, Welcome to English freshmen, and Welcome to Bullworth new students." He said as he looked at Veronica. The rest of his speech was a blur to Jimmy as he was far too busy staring at Veronica up front.

"Got the hots for that new girl don't ya Jim?"

Jimmy turned around. It was Bif, chuckling.

"It doesn't really seem like the king's her favorite person."

"Ha-ha very funny, I just wanna know her, there's just something about her…." He explained while looking back at her frequently.

"Remember Jim, you **have **a girlfriend too. Does Pinky ring a bell?"

Jimmy sighed. He had been with Pinky since 6 months after the big riot. He had dated Zoe Taylor, but they were just too good of friends. A few months after he ended it, he had started seeing Pinky again. He could've had any girl he wanted. Mandy, Lola, Christy, but he chose her. Because she liked Jimmy for Jimmy. Not because of his social status, or because of his money, but for him.

Jimmy turned back to Bif who was cracking his knuckles out of boredom.

"So what are you gonna do Jim?" Bif had asked as he slid back in his chair with his arms behind his head resting on the wall behind them.

"I gotta get to know that Veronica."

"How are you gonna do that? Pinky's gonna be in a huff if she sees the two of you together! Remember what happened in Chemistry last year, when Christy asked you if she could borrow your pen!?"

He signed with frustration as he put his face in his hands, trying not to remember the incident.

It was around 8 months that Jimmy and Pinky had been a couple. They were in chemistry, and Jimmy and Bif were lab partners, Pinky and Justin were at the table behind them, While Christy and Beatrice were at the table across from Jimmy and Bif. Jimmy and Christy were both sitting at the outside of their tables when Christy had leaned out and whispered something in Jimmy's ear. Jimmy laughed and said "sure" as he gave her the pen. This angered Pinky, so she got up, chemicals in hand, walked just a little bit, up by Christy and asked:

"Dr. Watts – OOPS!!!!"

Pinky had dumped the chemicals on Christy's blouse causing Trent to scream "Chemical Fight!" which resulted in Pinky and Christy getting a day suspension and having to take many chemical baths.

Very Unpleasant.

"So I want you to read your 'Summer Vacation' essays Thursday, class." Mr. Galloway announced as the bell rang.

"I'll manage to think of something Bif." Jimmy smirked, As he and Bif left for lunch.

**Note: hope you guys liked it! =) I will try to update it as frequently as I can. Chapter Two will probably be up in a couple of days, I promised myself I'd write and revise chapter Three before I posted chapter two.**

**Anyways, Later Days you guys!**


	3. A Little Help…from Zoe

**Author Note: Hey y'all! (**_**I can't believe I just said "y'all"**_**) Anyways, here is chapter two of my creation "Trying to Escape the Inevitable". By the way, thank you Tinkies for the reviews! =)**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_A Little Help…from Zoe._

Lunch Time. Jimmy loved nothing more than lunch hour. Even though today was Tuesday and that meant 'Spicy Tongue Sandwiches'. As "tempting", using that term loosely, as that seemed, Jimmy manages to survive off of Apples, Bananas, and Sodas. As soon as Jimmy headed out the door, he felt long, slender arms around his neck. Pinky.

"Hey Jimmy, you miss me?" she giggled.

"Hey baby, I was just looking for you."

"Oh, I bet you were…." She flirted.

Before Jimmy could say anything else, Pinky's lips had pressed onto his, he had felt her arms wrap around him as her tongue had slipped between his parted lips. The kiss was short lived, as Jimmy pulled away at the sight of Veronica sitting at the far lunch table chatting with Christy, eyeing him with hatred. Jimmy and Pinky stood there, hand in hand.

"Have you met the new girl?" she asked.

"Uhmm yeah, I ran into her before class today, I kinda, beat up her little brother, and I have English with her."

"Hmmm, well I guess _that's_ why she's looking at you like she wants to kill you." She motioned to the far lunch table to her left, that being Jimmy's right. "I guess she doesn't really like you that much _hot shot_." She teased.

"So I've heard."

"Don't worry, I know someone who does." she said in a flirty tone.

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, yeah."

They were now walking out of the cafeteria, they chased each other to the nearest secluded hallway, they stood there, just staring for a few minutes, Until their lips had met again, this time with more passion, as Jimmy had almost went up Pinky's shirt, until Prefect Karl had seen them.

"Keep it in your pants Hopkins, you disgust me!" he barked as he walked past the couple.

"You're an ass Karl, screw you!" Jimmy hollered as he felt Pinky pull him back.

"Jimmy, you're so bad, you make me so-"

The Bell rang.

"What do you have next?" she asked.

"Gym, so I'd better run for it." Jimmy said as he kissed Pinky before they parted.

Jimmy took his time walking to Gym. The new gym teacher Mr. LaMontagne never really seemed to care. Dr. Crabblesnitch had hired Mr. LaMontagne after the whole "Burton, Underage Girl" incident. As Jimmy walked into the gym, and out of the Locker Room, he had spotted Kirby, and Tad. He had met up with them, and as soon has he looked over to his left, he saw her again.

Veronica was standing there, in the standard Bullworth Gym uniform. Bullworth track pants, And the Grey Bullworth T-shirt. Her brunette hair was put up in a ponytail, and she had stood there, in her usual pose, with her arms crossed as she was talking with, no other than Zoe Taylor.

They looked at Jimmy and giggled as Zoe turned to wave at him, while Veronica stood there with that look of revulsion she had shot at him earlier in the lunch room.

"Why, James, I wonder what they're talking about." Tad sarcastically joked as Mr. LaMontagne blew his whistle to start class.

"Okay you guys, you have three options today, you can go out on the field, go play basketball outside, or stay in here for the next while."

Jimmy had wanted to get to know Veronica. So he had listened for what she and Zoe were going to do. And he obviously did what they were doing. Going outside on the field. As Jimmy slowly walked down the stairs, leading down to the football field, he had watched Veronica walk across the field, looking up at the grey sky that had cast down on Bullworth Academy. He felt a nudge to his right as he looked to see Zoe standing there with a mischievous look on her face.

"Nice day for a walk isn't it Jimmy?" she laughed. "I mean, it's _not _like it's gonna rain in a few minutes, right?"

"Oh yeah, It's just absolutely wonderful." He chuckled.

Zoe and Jimmy have been friends ever since they first messed with Mr. Burton at the park. A few days after, they had gotten together again to cause havoc and vandalize the Spencer Shipping Warehouse. Once Jimmy had gotten expelled, he had expressed his feelings for her, and after they were both re-enrolled at the academy, they had started dating. 5 months later, the broke it off due to rumors of Zoe's promiscuity and Jimmy knowing they were too great of friends and that he had liked Pinky all along. Zoe and Jimmy have still been friends ever since. She was like a sister to him.

"What's the deal with you Hopkins?" Zoe questioned as she had noticed that Jimmy was concentrating on Veronica.

"You're stalking the new girl, aren't you?"

Jimmy had looked at Zoe and laughed. He knew that she was joking.

"Why aren't you with Mr. LaMontagne Zoe? I know how you have a thing for Gym Teachers." He teased as she shoved him playfully.

"From what I've heard, it doesn't seem like she's your number one fan Jimbo." She grinned.

"Why the hell does everyone keep saying that!?" Jimmy groaned while running his hand through his dark brown faux hawked hair. Zoe and Jimmy had started to walk towards the Jock Clubhouse.

"Well for one, I heard you punched her little brother," she explained while her hand was on Jimmy's shoulder. "Two, you have your girlfriend the 'Princess', and Three, you're just a twerp." She smiled as Jimmy laughed.

"But, Pinky…" he let out With a gloomy sigh.

Jimmy and Pinky had been together for about a year and a half now. Jimmy loved her, he really did, but he just wasn't…In love with her anymore like he was. He sighed once more, thinking what a shame it'd be to break it to her.

"Things aren't going so well with 'Queenie,' or what?" Zoe sat on the stairs, along with Jimmy who was scanning the field, searching for Veronica.

"Things are fine…." He trailed off; Zoe soon caught notice of Jimmy staring at Veronica.

"It's her isn't it?" Zoe asked while motioning towards Veronica, still walking around, entertained while watching Kirby chase after Algie with a baseball bat.

"Huh?" Jimmy asked amazed. "Oh, Veronica...yeah..." he frowned.

Zoe nodded, deep in thought. They had watched Algie get pulverized with the baseball bat for a few minutes until Zoe turned to Jimmy.

"I'll talk to her if you want," she offered. "It's kinda bringing me down seeing you cry Hopkins." She beamed as Jimmy turned to her with a look of anxiety.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked, not knowing whether to be excited, or worried.

"Well yeah, we can't have her hating you can we now?" she remarked. "Maybe if I beat some sense into her, that'll help."

Jimmy's excitement dropped immediately, as he looked at Zoe with exasperation.

"Awhhh c'mon Jim, I was kidding, lighten up!"

Jimmy signed, and turned to Zoe.

"Thanks Zoe."

"Don't mention It Jimmy." She smiled as the bell rang. "Well, be thankful schools done now, so you can stalk that poor girl some more you psycho!" she laughed as they headed towards the Gym.

**Yeah, it was a tad bit short, I'm sorry! Chapter Three will be up as soon as it's finished! Happy reading, and keep reviewing! I love feedback, and I will give you a cookie! =) okay, maybe not, but It'll make my day.**

**Ciao!**


	4. Breaking the Silence

**Note: I do not own bully or any of its characters, except for The Davis kids, and Mr. LaMontagne.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Breaking the Silence_

Jimmy had sat impatiently in the cafeteria that Wednesday morning as he had been nervously watching the conversation between Zoe and Veronica from across the room. He had been sitting with his mixed group of Preps and Jocks, as well as Pinky. It wasn't before long until Kirby had taken notice of Jimmy speculating the discussion across the room.

"It looks like Jimmy's got a crush on that Veronica girl!" he hollered while the rest of them boomed with laughter, except for Jimmy and Pinky.

"No, you guys, I-I don't like her okay? You guys just- Why would I? I have all I need right here." He denied with a fake smile as he held Pinky closer to him.

"You guys seriously need to grow up." Pinky scoffed while she had laid her head on Jimmy's shoulder while he kissed her forehead while checking to see if Zoe and Veronica were still talking. He had looked over and seen Troy Miller bullying an unfamiliar boy.

Jimmy had looked at the boy again, "_Oh my god." _He thought as he realized it was Veronica's little brother, the boy he had just beaten up the day before. He hadn't realized how much damage he had done; he didn't recognize the boy on account of the black eye, the busted lip, and the big gash on his face. Jimmy felt an unbearable sensation of shame as he had seen what he'd done to the poor boy. Jimmy looked at Pinky.

"Hey, I'll be right back okay?" he smiled as he kissed her, getting up from his seat. He thought in order for Veronica to like him, he might try standing up for her brother as he walked over to Troy, who was asking the boy if he wanted another black eye.

"Hey Troy, what's your problem man!?" Jimmy broke in, as Troy turned around to face Jimmy with the typical look of puzzlement Troy had always had on his face.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Hasn't the kid been through enough?" Jimmy asked. "I mean, he's got that black eye, a busted lip, and a gash on the side of his face. The last thing he needs is a bully like you picking on him."

"What? I'm confused. What do you mean Hopkins?" he had asked, scratching his head in uncertainty.

"Leave the poor kid alone Troy, before I kick your ass." He threatened.

"What? Huh...That's it you're PISSING me off!" Troy snapped as he punched Jimmy in the face.

Jimmy had pulled back, as he put his hand on his now busted lip and checked to see if it was bleeding, sure enough. Troy laughed, but was interrupted as soon as Jimmy gave him his right hook, causing Troy to fall to the ground, covering his face. The boy slowly walked towards Jimmy.

"Thanks." He spoke quietly "I would've never had the guts to do that myself…My names Ryan." He faintly smiled as he held his hand out in hesitation, waiting for Jimmy to shake it.

"No Problem, I'm Jimmy, I'm really sorry about what I did to you yesterday, you didn't deserve it." Jimmy apologized as he shook the boy's hand. Forgetting that they were in the cafeteria, Jimmy had looked to his left, and saw Veronica walking towards them, frustrated.

"Ryan are you okay!?" she asked, worried.

"Veronica, I'm fine." He answered, embarrassed. Veronica had turned to Jimmy.

"This doesn't change anything…" she said as Pinky had run towards them.

"Jimmy! Are you alright?" she questioned as she put her hands on Jimmy's face.

"I'm fine babe, it's just a little cut, I'll be fine."

"My hero." She said in a flirtatious way as she leaned in to kiss him. Veronica had rolled her eyes and turned away. The bell rang for English.

"I'll see you at lunch alright?" he said as he kissed her on the forehead, walking to English with a smile on his face.

Jimmy had been sitting in English, waiting for class to start; it took everyone else at least twenty five minutes of the half hour time limit, to get to class. He had been looking down at his desk until he saw an effeminate hand tap on his desk. He looked up, and saw Veronica looking at him with disappointment in her emerald eyes.

"You really shouldn't have done that…" she commented, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Why shouldn't have I?" he asked, puzzled. "And why are you speaking to me anyway, you hated me yesterday…."

"Because…Ryan has to learn to fend for himself, which he never will if you keep butting in like you did ten minutes ago. And Zoe Taylor had talked to me about how bad you felt about beating him up, which I hardly believe."

"Why don't you? I didn't know, why can't you just give me a chance?"

"Give me one reason why I should." She ordered. "I've met guys like you. They walk around like they're king of the world. And they try to show you the "real them" but it turns out the real them isn't all it's cracked up to be either. They're liars, fakes. I try to steer clear of guys like you, because for one, I've been with enough "bad boys" to know what they're like, and two, they're never worth it. Guys like you, are a waste of time."

Jimmy smirked, hiding the unhappiness he had deep down after hearing what Veronica had thought of him. He was gonna deny that he _wasn'_t like that. But he knew. Everyone knew that he was. So instead of denying, he just sat back in his chair and remarked.

"You haven't been with _this_bad boy yet."

"And I don't plan on it, seeing as you get in trouble constantly, and you have a girlfriend who is hostile to people she considers below her social class, and thinks that they're rude."

Jimmy frowned, as Bif had walked in with a bunch of Jimmy's other friends.

"I guess its time for me to go back to my desk. Don't think that just because I talked to you, means that you're gonna sweep me off my feet and win me over, because you're not..." she finished as she walked to her desk, passing Bif along the way. Bif had waved at Jimmy while he sat down behind him.

"What was all that about?" Bif asked Jimmy while yawning. "By the way, nice job taking out Troy 20 minutes ago." He congratulated as he had rested his head on his hand with his arm supporting his head as he yawned once more.

"Oh, it was about me standing up to her brother, and how she thinks Pinky's shallow and only cares about herself."

"Well that's true." Bif had laughed. "Pinky is pretty shallow."

Jimmy laughed. Things were going so great with Pinky. She thought Jimmy was dangerous, real, and romantic. She once told him she couldn't imagine what it'd be like if Jimmy had never chased those people away from the theater that day, or if Derby had never been three minutes late. Jimmy had had so much fun with her, the past year and a half that they've been together, how they would hang out down by the beach during the summer, and stayed at the beach club house that Jimmy had won two years back. How she had always cheered him on at his Boxing matches, and His Football games….But there was something so different about Veronica, she wanted someone who was real to himself, and to everyone around them. Jimmy wasn't that, but he'd try to be.

"What's the deal Jim?" Bif asked as he tapped Jimmy's shoulder, causing him to turn around while Mr. Galloway was drinking his "tea".

"Nothing man, I'm just thinking."

"Still trying to think of a way to land that Veronica right?"

"I can't do that to Pinky." He sighed. "I just can't, she'll be heartbroken, and she'll smother me constantly, trying to get me back, then she'll wanna kill me…I just can't do that Bif."

"I have an Idea, It just might work too." Bif said.

"Tell Me."

"Well y'know Derby had graduated last year? And he's going to be in the navy and all that Jazz; well he's coming home this weekend. And My family, and Pinky's family along with everyone else's families, are gonna be there for a big party at his place Saturday night." He explained.

"And?" Jimmy had asked eager to hear the other part of Bif's plan.

"There's a good chance that you could probably do something with Veronica, without being seen by Pinky or anyone else." He grinned.

Jimmy's eyes had shined as soon as he heard '_do something with Veronica without being seen by Pinky' _And everyone else, would be away from campus anyways, because of it being a Saturday, so no one could see him and Veronica together.

"Really?" Jimmy questioned, astonished and excited.

"I'm not Joking, try talking to her at Lunch." Bif suggested. As the bell had rang for them to get out of class.

It had been lunch time. Jimmy tried to avoid Pinky at all costs. He hid behind a wall as soon as he saw Zoe walk by he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in.

"Jeeze, Hopkins, what is it?!" she asked, taken aback by what had just happened.

"Zoe, I need your help." He started. "I need you to go and get Veronica for me."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm trying to avoid my girlfriend at the moment, can't you tell? I need to ask her something. And If I ask her in front of Pinky, Pinky'll probably pour some chemicals on her and sue her family for all that they have."

"You have a point there…" she said. "Wait here, I'll go and find her for you." Zoe walked away, leaving Jimmy waiting for a couple of minutes. Until he heard footsteps and turned around, sure enough, it was Veronica.

"You rang?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Uhm, yeah, I wanted to apologize again for your brother, I felt guilt ridden about it all day yesterday." He started.

"Well if that was it, then I'm going back to lunch." She announced as she turned around to go back to the cafeteria, while Jimmy stopped her, and put his hand on her shoulder, restraining her from going further.

"No, that wasn't it…" he spoke softly, while she turned around and faced him. "I don't get why you have to judge me, you don't know me, and all I want is to know you…"

"I-I'm not sure if I wanna know you…" she whispered, as she backed away.

"Why not? I'm not what everyone says I am. I'm more than what you think I am, and I can show you that If you just give me the chance..." He explained. "You don't know the first real thing about me Veronica..."

"You're right, I don't." she admitted. "And, yeah, I've heard things about you. That you're pompous, a complete jerk, and arrogant. And so far, you've proved three out of three to me, so I don't understand why I should honestly give you a chance."

"Because," he whispered. "Some people aren't who they are, who they pretend to be…People don't show everyone who they truly are, because they're afraid. Afraid of being laughed at, afraid of being ridiculed just because they decided to be themselves for once. People here at Bullworth, _can't _be themselves here. They have to hide…They always have to hide Veronica, so just remember that when you see me again…" he stopped, as he turned around, starting to walk away.

"Wait…"

Jimmy stopped and turned around to face Veronica.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Pinky's not gonna be around this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to do something, If I could show you around…You don't have to, I was just saying." He hesitated.

"Yeah, why not?" she smiled. "It's not like I have anything better to do anyways, but I swear, if you try anything..."

"I won't" he promised. "I'll meet you in front of the gates at 6 Saturday night?"

"It's a date." She said before the bell had rang for afternoon classes.

"I'll walk to gym with you." He said as they both headed out the door to gym class.

**All this typing is making my neck hurt! Haha. Well that's Chapter Three for you. Chapter Four will bound to be up by Tomorrow, or the Day after tomorrow, I don't know, anyways keep it coming with the reviews! I love the reviews! They keep me going! =)**


	5. Everything you Want

**NOTE: Just to fill you in, This chapter has the scheme of the End being in the beginning, and the beginning being in the end. So if you're confused...well too bad. haha. WARNING! The following chapter also has some sexual situations. Well, heres chapter four!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Everything you Want_

Jimmy sat at the edge of his bed. He put his head in his hands, and sighed melancholy as the rain had fallen outside his window.

"_I gotta go after her…." _He contemplated as the rain had fallen harder. He wanted to go after her, but he knew he shouldn't.

There was a battle going on between his heart and his mind. His head told him that he needed to stay with Pinky, but his heart told him that he _needed_ Veronica. He wanted her, and he needed her, but she acted like he wasn't even there. Veronica had thought he was just another "guy".

"_I'm not like every other guy…"_ he thought as he dropped backward onto his bed. He looked to the right and focused on the Grey Lambswoll V-neck sweater that was bundled on the floor. Then looked down to unbutton the rest of his white dress shirt, which was unbuttoned halfway anyways. He kicked his sneakers off, and tossed his shirt to the floor, and tried to sleep, while thoughts of her kept haunting his mind….

_**Five Hours Earlier…**_

"Four-Thirty?!" Jimmy sighed. As he plopped on his bed exhausted, alarm clock in hand. He groaned in annoyance as he set it on his nightstand, and ran his hands through his soaking wet hair.

"I need to shower…Jeez Jim you smell." He muttered to himself as he sat up in his bed. He had just gotten back from football practice. He looked at the disarray of shoulder pads, a football helmet, and a grubby practice jersey, along with a pair of cleats, which lay on the floor of Jimmy's dorm room. He stumbled over them as he looked at himself in the mirror.

His hair was short, wet and shaggy, from sweat and water, he assumed. His face had looked like someone had shoved mud in it, mixed with black face paint. He was wearing a grey Bullworth T-shirt with the sleeves cut off, showing his defined arms, which were, like his face, muddy to high heaven. He had realized that he was still wearing his practice pants as well, with the pads still on too.

He shortly rushed to his wardrobe to see what he was even gonna wear tonight. For now, he just pulled out a random pair of boxers, a pair of green soccer shorts, and his Bullworth team, t-shirt, with the sleeves cut off of that as well. He had put rummaged through his pile of football equipment and found his cleats, which without question, he slipped on, and made his way out of the boys dorm.

He walked to the athletics area at a slow pace, he had an hour and a half to get ready, why rush it? He had asked himself as he passed the parking lot, entertained by the sight of Russell body-slamming a greaser on the pavement.

"Pauper" he laughed to himself as he walked on by. Shortly he had walked past the auto shop, as well as Harrington House, where Jimmy had stopped to see Bif dressed accordingly, while talking with Tad, who was also dressed for the occasion in which they were attending at Derby Harrington's house later that evening.

"What up with the monkey suits?" Jimmy chuckled as he made his way towards Bif and Tad.

"Ah James, how are you 'ol chap?" Tad greeted in his faux posh accent.

"Hey Jim!" Bif grinned.

"Oh, these suits, we're supposed to 'dress appropriately' for the festivities at Derby's house tonight, will you be attending James?" Tad asked.

"Ah, no Derby hates me, I've got other plans." Jimmy grinned.

"Speaking of dressing appropriately, why are you still wearing your football stuff Jim?" Bif laughed while motioning toward the Grimy Jimmy, still not clean from football practice.

"Oh-uh- I'm on my way to the locker room to shower now." Jimmy explained. "By the way, keep an eye on Pinky tonight" he whispered.

"Sure thing, Jim." Bif assured.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later."

"Cya Jim!"

"Cheerio James!"

A half an hour later, Jimmy had walked out of the shower, put on his clean clothes, and went on his way. Once he had gotten back to his dorm room, he checked his alarm clock.

"Five – thirty." It read. Jimmy had hurried to his Wardrobe to find what he was going to wear for the night with Veronica.

"It's gotta be nice, but kinda tough at the same time." Jimmy said to himself while going through his wardrobe. Jimmy had found his Lambswoll V-neck sweater, with his white dress shirt, His pair of Ratty Jeans, which, today mostly all the preppies wear when they're outside of school its whole part of the "Rough 'N Rich" scheme, And found his pair of shiny white sneaks. He had taken off his Bullworth cut-off team t-shirt, and tossed it to the floor, revealing a pair of very chiseled and defined abs, and had, thrown his shorts to the floor as well, showing that he had been wearing red boxers with white hearts on them.

He pulled on his Jeans, making sure that they were halfway down his waist, to show his boxers. He laughed to himself as he wrapped his belt around and zipped the fly. He had gotten his dress shirt on, and then his V-neck sweater over it. He had walked towards his desk and picked up his container of dry hair gel, and ran it through his hair, creating the faux hawk he always had. He looked in the mirror, and flashed a smile at himself.

"Looking good Jim!" he laughed as he put his letterman jacket on. He looked at his clock only to see "Five – fifty-five." As he smiled to himself, put on his sneakers, and made his way to see Veronica.

Jimmy's heart was racing as he had seen Veronica standing at the gates, leaning against one of the two brick supports that are part of the gateway. She turned to look at him and smiled as he made his way to her.

"Wow, Veronica you look….." Jimmy stammered. "You look great..."

"You don't look too bad yourself Hopkins." She smiled. "We gonna get outta here or what?

"Yeah, lets go" Jimmy said as they started walking towards Old Bullworth Vale.

"First of All, Where'd you move here from? I mean a beautiful girl like you had to come from _somewhere_." Jimmy grinned.

"My dad, he's a retired Army General…"

"Is that why you're here at Bullworth?" he asked.

"No…You see, my mom got really sick, when I was 10 and Ryan was 8, my dad, as soon as he found out, he resigned from the service. After he got back, my mom just kept getting sicker….and sicker…Until she died…From that moment, I knew that I had to take care of Ryan, I was the woman of the house…My dad, he just couldn't take living in Baltimore anymore, with the memories of my mom…..so we moved here.." She explained as her voice broke and tears emanated from her eyes. "That's why I was so mean to you that day, because I _have _to look out for Ryan here…But, I'm sorry that I brought down the mood…you just….it seemed like you'd understand.." she sniffled. She had tried to find a way to change the subject, and she did.

"What about your family? What are they like?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't really…know my dad." Jimmy frowned. "He left me and my mom when I was three. My mom, she usually just marries tons of guys, and then leaves them….she married her fifth husband, and dumped me here two years ago..."

"That must've been tough…"

"No, I kinda actually like this dump of a town though." He admitted. "I gotta admit, it's better than living with my mom and her many other husbands."

Jimmy had looked over at Veronica and she had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Are you cold?"

"A little…don't worry about me Jimmy..."

"Here" Jimmy said as he gave her his Letterman jacket. "I'm not that cold anyways." He smiled as she put it on.

"What are these pins for?" She asked Jimmy as she looked down at the three pins on his letterman jacket.

"Well you see that one?" he asked as he pointed at the pin shaped like boxing gloves.

"Yeah."

"Well, I got that one after I knocked Bif out, getting the title of Champion two years ago." He explained. They were walking towards the Glass Jaw Boxing Club.

"Really!? Bif? Isn't he your best friend?"

"Well he wasn't two years ago…" he had stopped. "You wanna go inside?" he asked, pointing towards the Boxing Club.

"Sure…" she hesitated as they walked inside.

"Is anyone gonna see us in here?" she asked nervously. "…Like Pinky?"

"Hell no." he laughed. "She and all the other preps are at a party at Derby Harrington's house…Thank god."

Jimmy had walked towards the ring, and He motioned for Veronica to follow him, and she did. Jimmy had walked towards right corner of the ring.

"This is where I knocked him out..." Jimmy began. "That was the moment that I knew that I was _something _y'know? After that, Derby Harrington had called me out, and we fought in that Bar up there." He said as he pointed towards the bar. "During that fight, at that moment, I knew I had everything. It was the first time me and Pinky were going out too…" he announced with a sad smile.

"Why are you with her?" Veronica asked with quiet curiosity. "She seems like all she cares about is herself and her money..."

"She's different…"

"How different?" she questioned, her beautiful face was only Inches away from Jimmy's. Jimmy didn't answer; he just looked into those emerald eyes of hers. Jimmy slowly leaned forward; Veronica closed her eyes, unable to resist the attraction that she had felt for Jimmy since she had first seen him. Their lips met. They had pulled away, only to kiss again. This time, Jimmy had pressed his lips harder onto hers, this kiss was more passionate, and it seemed like forever, until Veronica pulled away, looked at Jimmy and said.

"It's getting late, we should go..."

Jimmy agreed, as they walked back to Bullworth Academy. They had reached the boys dorm. Jimmy turned to Veronica, only to kiss her again. He felt a shock go up his spine as Veronicas hands had ran up the side of his body, sliding onto his neck. Jimmy had slowly pulled away and asked:

"You wanna go to my dorm room?" he faintly smiled. "It's starting to rain, and you can sneak out tomorrow morning…"

"Yeah..." she nodded, with a grin on her attractive face.

They had snuck to Jimmy's room, as soon as Jimmy shut the door behind him; Jimmy had kissed her again, while his hands were running through her brown hair. With a slow and steady pace they had started to remove their clothing, Jimmy threw his Grey sweater to the ground, as Veronica unbuttoned his Dress shirt. She had allowed Jimmy to lift her down onto the bed, kissing her neck he said.

"I want it all Veronica."

Her eyes widened. Jimmy looked into her eyes.

"I want you. I want everything, I want everything with you…" he whispered as he kissed her neck again, as Veronica quickly sat up.

"I'm sorry Jimmy…" she said as she hurried to grab her blouse.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked, while Veronica had headed towards the door. "Veronica wait!" Jimmy yelled while grabbing her hand.

"Why can't you just…Jimmy…why couldn't you just leave it alone?" she cried.

"Veronica…" Jimmy whispered. As he heard the rain falls outside.

"Jimmy, if you like me….If you really like me…Just let me go..." She finished as she left the room, Leaving Jimmy devastated.

**Well, there you go! Chapter Five will be up in a matter of Days! so Read and Review! =) Happy Reading!**


	6. Finish What you Start

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Finish What you Start_

Jimmy didn't dream the same that night. His head was filled with thoughts of Veronica. He dreamed of her. He dreamed of being with her, he dreamed of kissing her, again, and again. He was in no mood to go to class as he heard his alarm clock blare in his left ear, causing him to stumble out of bed.

"What did you do Jim?" he asked himself, as he looked at himself in the mirror that morning. Jimmy had fallen back on his bed, deciding that he wasn't going to go to classes that day.

Meanwhile, at the lunch table, Veronica sat morose. She knew she liked Jimmy, but he _had_ a girlfriend, as vapid and shallow as she seemed, she was Jimmy's. She didn't want to walk out on him last night; she assumed that he was just another guy. Feeding her those lies, while she was thinking, she had heard a familiar voice call:

"! Hey!"

She had looked up. It was Zoe, smiling; she sat down across from Veronica.

"So how was your date with Jimmy last night?" she asked, as she saw the sadness emerge on Veronicas face.

"What happened? You okay?"

"I…really like Jimmy Zoe…" she sighed. "As crazy as that seems, I do…He told me he wanted me, he wanted 'us', he wanted everything with me…"

"And?"

"We were in his room, on his bed when he told me that, He didn't laugh, he didn't do anything when he said it…he just kept looking into my eyes, and he kissed me…and I was stupid enough to leave…"

"Well what did you say?"

"I told him 'why can't you just leave it alone?' and 'If you like me, you should leave me alone'..."

"I hope you weren't serious…" Zoe breathed. "Because I forgot to tell you…"

"Forgot to tell me what?"

"When Jimmy says that…he means it." She pointed out. "When I went out with him, don't worry, EVERY GIRL in this school has! He NEVER told me anything like that…and I doubt he tells Pinky that, I know Jimmy, trust me, he wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it."

"How do you know that?" she questioned.

"Trust me, I know." She said as she folded her arms across her chest. "You gotta talk to him."

"How? I-I screwed everything up." She shook her head in defiance.

"No you didn't…Go see him after school, he's probably skipping today." She clarified.

"Why would he-?" she started as she was cut off by Zoe.

"Because, you walked away..." she stated as the bell rang. She got up, leaving Veronica to think for a few minutes before she had to go to English.

"_I want everything with you…"_

His words had kept repeating over and over in her head. She had clung to his every word, She had wanted, more than anything, to just talk to him. Instead, she had just denied the feeling. Telling herself she didn't like him. But she knew she was lying to herself. Last night, she didn't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else but Jimmy. She sadly shuffled herself to English, where she had sat 5 seats, kitty corner from Jimmy. She had turned to see if he was sitting there, smirking at her, like he usually was. No Jimmy to be seen.

Just as Jimmy couldn't get any more thoughts of himself in her mind, Mr. Galloway had started the English class talking about Romeo and Juliet. Veronica groaned with disbelief as she heard Mr. Galloway's spiel on the play:

"_The story of Romeo and Juliet was well known. The basic story of two ill-fated lovers who committed suicide through mutual misunderstanding dates all the way back to the ancient Greeks. In the centuries before Shakespeare wrote the play, the story had come to be associated with Verona in Italy. Despite the pride of citizens of Verona today, there is no certain historical evidence there was a historical Romeo and Juliet in Italy. Shakespeare and most of the people in his audience were familiar with the names and basic story outline and associated the story with Verona. The attraction of Romeo and Juliet is that it brings together conflicting emotions of youthful passion and the irrational hatred of a family feud. This mix of powerful emotions with two kids from feuding family falling in love has an immediate attraction…"_

Veronica had buried her head in her arms. Trying to block out the words Mr. Galloway was speaking. She didn't want to hear about love, or attraction, or death for that matter. She couldn't stop thinking about Jimmy. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. Thoughts of Jimmy kept rushing into her head as Mr. Galloway went on…

"_Two kids fall in love, get in over their heads, violence ensues, the law gets involved, and they end up misunderstanding. Romeo kills himself; Juliet discovers his body and kills herself. One cause for this tragedy is provided by Brooke. Some wild, irresponsible, unsupervised adolescents in a moment of sheer stupidity do something that is irreversible. We read about this all the time in the newspapers. What causes the tragedy? The immaturity of both Romeo and Juliet? _"

Mr. Galloway had stopped as soon as the bell rang to end class. Veronica got up and rushed for the door as fast as she could. She walked out of the English room, and headed towards the main door. She was going to see Jimmy.

Jimmy had been lying in his room, on his bed. His hair short and shaggy, his hair style, when it's not in his usual faux hawk. He was wearing one of his cut-off tees, and Bullworth Track pants. His door was shut and he was playing the usual music he played when he was thinking of Veronica. He had paid attention to the words more than anything when he was in this mood.

_I've had enough of this parade_

_I'm thinking of the words to say_

_We open up unfinished parts_

_Broken up, it's so mellow_

_And when I see you then i know it will be next to me_

_And when I need you then I know you will be there with me_

_I'll never leave you…._

He soon quickly shifted up on his bed, and turned the music down lower, as he heard a gentle knock on his door. He walked to his closed door, hesitated, and then slowly pulled it open. As he opened it he saw the beautiful face waiting outside his door. It was Veronica, standing there.

"Jimmy…" she said with a sad smile.

"…Hi…" Jimmy said with cheerless surprise as Veronica stepped into his room, he shut the door behind them. She sat down on his bed.

"Why weren't you in class this morning?" she asked softly. "I was looking for you…"

"I figured you didn't wanna see me…" he breathed as he sat beside her.

"No…. why would you think that? Because of last night..."

He nodded.

"I just thought…that you were like every other guy…that all you wanted was just some girl to fool around with…" she sighed.

"Veronica, I don't want just 'some girl'……I want you..." he spoke as he looked into her eyes.

They couldn't say anything else. They sat there, their faces inched closer and closer towards one another. Allowing the music take over their feelings.

"I want everything Jimmy Hopkins…" Veronica whispered while Jimmy wrapped his left arm around her waist, brushed her hair from her face, and kissed her. She kissed him back, as she put her hands on his face, and moved them down to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled away for a brief second.

"Jimmy…" she smiled. As she slowly pressed her lips to his, they fell onto his bed, Veronica couldn't resist as she felt his weight press onto her. She moved her hands lower until they were on his chest; she felt his heart beating faster and faster. She felt shivers go up her spine as he pulled away while the same song was still playing…

_Just need to get closer, closer_

_Lean on me now_

_Lean on me now_

_Closer, closer_

_Lean on me now_

_Lean on me now_

_Lean on me now_

_And when I see you then i know it will be next to me_

_And when I need you then I know you will be there with me_

_I'll never leave you_

"Pinky…" he said with a sense of guilt as he sat back up on his bed.

"Jimmy…" she spoke with sympathy.

"I don't know what to tell her…." He explained unhappily.

"She doesn't have to know…" she assured him, smiling with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I need to be with you…" he quivered. Veronica didn't say anything else, she kissed him again. They fell back onto his bed once more; He had started to remove his shirt as they heard the bell ring for Gym class.

"Are you coming?" she asked in a flirty tone as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Nah…" he smiled. "I don't wanna see anyone else right now…no one else but you."

"Well you'll have to wait until 4, lover boy." She laughed as she walked towards Jimmy and kissed him. "I'll see you then."

"I'll see you then" he smiled.

As Veronica shut the door behind her, Jimmy fell onto his bed, resting the back of his head on his arms. And smiled while thinking to himself:

_"I can't believe that just happened"_

**Yes, it's a short chapter, I know. I'm not really in the type of mood to do anymore writing. For Four hours straight today, I had to type my Biology paper, my history paper, and some other homework that I really didn't want to do. The song playing in Jimmy's room is "Closer" by Travis, which just set the mood for the entire scene where Veronica visits Jimmy. (I was listening to that as I wrote it as well) anyways, I'm out! Haha =P read and review! =D**


	7. Blackmail & Cruel Intentions

**A/N:**I'm baaaaaaack!!! Haha! Chapter 6 is finally here, I've just been so busy with everything else that has been going on, I will be updating more often now that summers dawning on us very quickly, so means I have more time to play Bully, and more time to write.

PLEASE REVIEW =)

PS: I do not own Bully or any of its characters, Just Veronica and Ryan Davis!

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Blackmail & Cruel Intentions_

Jimmy had lain on his bed, peacefully sleeping, waiting until 4 for Veronicas return. He lay on his side, eyes shut, facing the alarm clock in his dorm. He opened his eyes as the clock had read "3:56 PM", when Jimmy heard a knock on the door.

"_Veronica"_ he thought. As he rushed towards his closed door and opened it.

"Hello Jimmy…"

To Jimmy's dismay it was not Veronica. The happiness quickly turned to irritation as he asked the girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"I Was Just…In the neighborhood." The girl spoke slyly as she turned around revealing herself.

"Well if that's the case, you're in the wrong part of town Lola." Jimmy avowed as he sat down on his bed scowling.

"Oh, but Jimmy, I have something to tell you." Lola breathed as she faced Jimmy with a smirk on her face.

"Well can't it wait? I have better things to do than to be seen with the likes of you" Jimmy remarked as he got up from his bed and walked to Lola motioning towards the door.

"Fine" She started as she walked slowly towards the door. "It seems Pinky's pretty broken up about you secretly seeing Veronica Davis behind her back." She gasped "But oh-no…she doesn't know yet. Does she?" Lola asked as she walked towards a Bewildered Jimmy.

"I-I-I don't know what the hell you're talking about Lola." Jimmy denied. "Pinky hates you, she'd never believe you."

"Oh really Jimmy is that what you think? I bet you think I'm just a slut, a cheap one at that." She accused as she poked Jimmy In the chest several times.

"I don't have to think that. I'm pretty sure that the whole school thinks that you're a slut, and you don't have any proof that I'm seeing Veronica behind Pinky's back." he said.

"Actually…" Lola smiled as she pulled a few pictures out of the pocket of her leather jacket. "I do, don't you just love that blackmail? And the fact that I can persuade those sneaky bastards of nerds to follow you guys wherever you go and take those pictures and get them developed for me to show Pinky?"

Jimmy's face soon flushed with anger.

"Why Lola, Why did you do this?!" He demanded. "Veronica never did anything to you."

"She has something that I can never get back." Lola confessed.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Jimmy questioned, puzzled.

"You" she said. "After Johnny graduated and left Bullworth I was so…devastated. I mean sure I've spent most of my nights drunk and with the likes of Vance, Peanut, Gord and Lefty, but there was only one man so….straight forward, so…quick to judge.. I wanted us to be what we were before Jimmy…"

"What we were?!" Jimmy asked. "We were never anything!! I mean yeah, you made me do some pretty messed up things, and yeah, I liked you for awhile, but Johnny loved you, and you never actually exclusively loved him. You were too busy with Gord, or Me just to make Johnny jealous, when Johnny searched high and low for you everywhere, he still took you back even after you cheated on him. What makes you do this Lola? What makes you sell yourself short all the time like you do? Huh?"

Lola paused.

"Well are you gonna answer me or are we just gonna stand here all night? Because I have better things to do."

"I have a proposal" Lola smirked. "I keep these little pictures of mine tucked away, as long as you stay away from that Veronica girl."

"You know that I can't do that" Jimmy stepped toward Lola once more.

"Well then I guess Pinky is gonna find out then…" she laughed.

"No, she's not…" Jimmy seethed. "What else do you want?"

"I want to make a bet…Jimmy." She taunted waving the pictures in front of Jimmy's face, which was full of fury.

"Let's hear it." He ordered as he walked to the door, shut it and locked it for fear that someone, or Veronica would walk in.

"I want you to keep this going…I want you to keep seeing that Veronica, and Pinky at the same time."

"Why?" Jimmy asked as he sat down on the bed again.

"Because I hate Pinky, and I am not fond of that Veronica girl either, and I want to see how long it takes before you cave and tell Pinky that you're seeing Veronica without her knowing…." She explained. "Ignorance is a wonderful thing really; I say it's a blessing. I mean, you don't know something, therefore it won't hurt you..." she spoke as she walked towards Jimmy trying to persuade him.

"But what about when you find out? Huh? Isn't so blissful isn't it?" Jimmy asked coldly.

"When you're sitting on the sidelines, watching your whole plan come together it is..." She explained as she sat along on the bed next to Jimmy.

"What is this whole bet for anyways? I mean, what's the point in hurting people who don't deserve it?" he asked.

"Now you're thinking…" Lola quietly spoke as she moved herself closer to Jimmy. "You, beat up people who don't deserve it. I see poor innocent Algie, yes, he may piss himself every once in awhile, but you stop him in his tracks and beat him senseless…"

Jimmy felt a sensation of guilt as he buried his head in his hands.

"We both play games with people, you and I…" she breathed. "In different ways, I flirt my way through school, and cheat. You, on the other hand, you can get everything you want, you beat the living hell out of the nerds, and you cheat on all the girls, but they still love you, you smug son-of-a-bitch…"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Jimmy asked, growing impatient. "Get to the point, I'm expecting someone..."

"If you can keep this up, I will keep these pictures safe from Pinky's sight..."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't, I think the pictures, and Pinky hating you would be punishment enough, wouldn't it?"

Jimmy sighed. "If I keep this up, you'll stay away from me?" he asked, irritated.

"Maybe, you'll never know with me…" Lola teased as she got up off the bed. "But I gotta go, Gord's waiting for me in town…Remember Jimmy..." she smirked as she quietly made it out the door.

"Damn It!" Jimmy yelled as he got up and smacked his mattress as hard as he could. He paced around his room and glared at the clock on his nightstand.

"4:05" he said to himself as he heard a light knock.

"You look like hell…" Veronica said as she was standing in the doorway. "What happened?" she asked as she studied Jimmy's face, as white as the tank top he was wearing.

"Nothing, I'm fine…" he spoke as he sat down on his bed once more.

"Jimmy, I know something's wrong…" she said, her voice filled with worry as she sat down beside Jimmy. "Tell me, what is it?" she put her hand on his.

He let out a sigh of frustration. "Someone…saw us the other night. They took pictures, and they're using them to blackmail me."

"What? Why?" she asked softly.

"Because…They think what we're doing is wrong…and, that they're doing this because I hurt people who don't deserve it. So they're trying to teach me a lesson, let alone play mind games with me at the same time…"

"Who are 'they?' "

"Lola Lombardi…while you were in class, she came in here, and she showed me the pictures, and we made a deal…I have to keep seeing you _and_ Pinky…If I break up with Pinky, that means Lola's gonna plaster the pictures all over the school. And Pinky's gonna be pretty upset…"

Veronica squeezed Jimmy's hand; she laid her head on Jimmy's right shoulder.

"…What do we do Jimmy?"

"We just keep doing what we're doing." He said as he kissed her. "It's all we can do."


	8. How Can you Be Sure?

**A/N: Well, yeah, I know that the last chapter was kind of short. I had nothing to think of to put in that chapter. I thought adding Lola in was a good twist because she uses her body, as a weapon. She uses her looks and sexual confidence to manipulate guys into doing stuff for her, with Jimmy being the only one she fails to use. In the game, we don't really get much of a back story on her, so I made Lola be a lot more devious and smarter than what is shown in the game. And I'm using this for the story so that Lola blackmails Jimmy, and makes a bet with him. But there will be more in this chapter than just a Scene with Jimmy and Lola. And I better start writing it right now instead of just Jabbering on and on.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_How Can You Be Sure?_

It was morning. The weather was cold and rainy at Bullworth Academy as the students rushed to their morning activities while covering their heads for fear of rainfall, The sky was a pale grey as the rain from above pitter-pattered on the concrete. Jimmy and Veronica were lying on his bed inside the boy's dorm. It was Tuesday morning; Veronica had stayed with Jimmy the night before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…What do we do Jimmy?"

"We just keep doing what we're doing. It's all we can do." He said as he kissed her.

"Jimmy…"

"No, don't worry." He assured her as she locked her arms around him.

"Why you?" she asked as worry took over her face.

"I made a lot of mistakes, Veronica." He spoke. "None that I'm proud of either."

Jimmy paused. Veronica got closer to him. She whispered in his ear.

"We all make mistakes, nobody's perfect Jimmy, its okay." She said as she kissed his neck.

"I just wish that my past would quit haunting Me." He sighed as he got up, breaking Veronicas hold on him. He walked toward the window and stood silently for a moment.

"Jimmy…tell me." She said. He looked at her with sad disbelief. He sighed.

"I…don't know if I can." He said quietly.

"Jimmy, please." She begged. "I wanna know. I wanna know who you were in the past. I wanna know every mistake, every girlfriend, and every part of you…."

Veronica had risen from Jimmy's bed and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him as he asked.

"Why? Why does who I was two years ago matter?"

"Because." She answered. "Who you were, Is part of who you are Jimmy Hopkins, and I'm willing to accept what I'm about to hear."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her. "I mean, are you really sure that you wanna hear what I'm about to say?"

She nodded as her lips met with his. After awhile Veronica's hands shifted down towards his waist, their lip pressed harder together, but was short lived when Jimmy broke away.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I do." She answered.

"Okay, I'll tell you." He said. "I'll tell you everything." As he grabbed her hand and they both went to lie down on his un-made bed.

That was 15 hours ago. What went down those many hours ago ran both through Veronica and Jimmy's heads as they lay together in Jimmy's bed. Veronicas head was rested on Jimmy's bare chest. Veronica was already awake. She studied his room. Shortly, a picture had caught her eye.

It was on Jimmy's nightstand beside his bed, next to his alarm clock. She felt an intense feeling of Jealousy sweep over her as she saw the picture. Jimmy was in his football uniform, it was heavily covered from head to toe in mid, his face, and hair covered in sweat, with smudged and streaked face paint under his eyes. He sported a half-hearted smile, with a dismal look in his eyes.

"Must've been the championship game." She said to herself.

It wasn't Jimmy that made Veronica crazy. Beside him was a tall, brunette girl, she was slender, with brown eyes, short-to medium length hair and to Veronica she was the luckiest girl in the world. It was Pinky In her cheerleading outfit, standing closely beside Jimmy, with a smile of self-satisfaction. Veronica hated it. She wanted Jimmy all to herself. But she knew that Pinky had him.

She always had him.

And it killed her knowing that. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep as she felt Jimmy's lips press against her forehead.

She slowly opened her eyes to see that Jimmy was lying there, with his eyes halfway open, he was half asleep, and he had a smile on his face.

"Morning." He grinned. But he saw that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Pinky…" she sighed, motioning towards the nightstand.

"That was a long time ago…" he said. "That's not my life anymore Veronica, It feels like ages ago, A lifetime ago. I'm not proud of who I used to be, what I've done to people." he looked over to her.

"But that's changed now. You're everything to me now." He told her. "I don't want you to feel threatened by Pinky or anyone else, because at the end of the day, I'm thinking of you, and it's you that I want."

Veronica turned over so that she was on top of Jimmy.

"I…love you Jimmy…" she said, and she never sounded more serious about anything as she was of this.

"I love you too Veronica." He replied as Veronica kissed him passionately. Jimmy's hands took Veronica shirt and pulled it up, further, and further as the alarm clock on Jimmy's nightstand had rang for 8'oclock.

Jimmy sighed with agitation.

"Time to go back to the madness." He laughed.

"No!" Veronica laughed, as she buried her head in Jimmy's chest. "I wanna stay here, with you..."

"Well, we have to go to school, If one of the teachers notices that both of us are gone, they'll come looking, and I don't want Pinky finding out about us…at least not yet." He chuckled as he got up and walked over to his Armoire.

"Do you have your school clothes with you? – Oh, of course you do." He chuckled as he took a white button up shirt out of the Armoire and put it on.

"Well of course, I only ran as fast as I could from the Gym all the way to the dorm, in nothing but my school uniform." She laughed as she put on her Bullworth Vest. Jimmy had just gotten done putting on His shoes and letter Jacket over his Aquaberry vest.

"You ready?" he asked.

"More than ever." She said as they walked out the dorm hand in hand.

"Wait-"he stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"We have to make it look like we're not. An item." He explained.

"Oh..yeah. I forgot" she replied morosely.

"Lets go," he smiled as they walked to the main building.

**A/N: I know, these chapters seem kind of lacking lately. Don't worry; something interesting will happen soon, even if it takes 10 chapters to get there. I'm just kidding; otherwise this would drag on to be forever. And nothing interesting would happen and you guys would get bored to death. Which you probably are right now, but anyways, review! And stick around! =)**


	9. Risky Business

**A/N: Hey everyone!!! Well, I'm finally back! haha. I have been soo busy, so that is most definitely why I have not updated. My junior year in high school just started, and I've been getting loads of homework every day. But, I have a mindset that I WILL finish this story, even If It kills me. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you're great. And I hope you stick with me on this. Haha. Okay, well enough of my babbling, I'm just gonna start writing this. ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 8**

_Risky Business_

"_This can't be good." _Jimmy thought to himself as he passed by his fellow students in the hallways of the academy.

He looked straight ahead of him. His feet soon stopped dead in their tracks. What he had seen almost made him sick. No, we aren't talking about the sight of Algie getting pantsed by Tom and Wade. What he had seen was worse than that. He soon started to walk faster trying to avoid the promiscuous Lola as he looked down, quickly making his way to his locker. He had stopped to unlock it as Lola strutted next to him, pressing her back against the locker beside his.

"Hey Jimmy" Lola laughed as Jimmy tried not to pay attention to her, he gathered his books, slammed his locker shut and faced her.

"What do you want Lola?" he asked her, his face, white as Algie's underwear, soon to be filled with shades of yellow as he ran towards the bathroom in embarrassment.

"You already _know_ what I want." She teased.

Then Jimmy heard something even worse.

"Jimmy!" a voice called. It belonged to Pinky. He looked over and faintly waved as she made her way toward him and Lola.

"Should you break her heart, Or I? Lola sneered. "Face it Jimmy, if you don't tell her, I will, in front of the whole school…." She threatened as she walked away. Pinky ran up to Jimmy and embraced him. She looked back at Lola and scoffed.

"What was that _Tramp _Lola doing talking to you?" she ordered, and she strongly emphasized the word 'tramp'.

"Oh? That? Nothing Princess…" he nervously assured her as he tried rushing past her, but she had caught up to him.

"Jimmy, what's the matter?" Pinky asked.

"Listen, I need to talk to you later…" he explained as the bell rang.

He sighed.

"I have English right now." He trailed off.

"I have chemistry. I'll see you at lunch James." She smiled as she kissed Jimmy on the check and walked off into the student-filled halls of Bullworth Academy.

"I'll see you…" Jimmy whispered.

Jimmy had an ass-load of problems. Too many for him to even count. He really didn't want to deal with any of them. Jimmy had way too much on his plate; firstly, he had a big football game next week that he had to prepare for. It was Bullworth's homecoming and the only game that they had a lock-in for the play offs. Next, he had a reputation to uphold, and he did not want "trash" like Lola Lombardi ruining that for him. Captain of the Football Team, Boxing Champ at the Glass Jaw Boxing Club in Old Bullworth Vale, Leader of both the Jocks and Preps, he didn't want anyone destroying that. Lastly, he was irrevocably in love with Veronica Davis, but had a girlfriend, Pinky Gauthier.

"What did you get yourself into Jim?" he asked himself.

He made his way to English. He walked into the room. Mr. Galloway, as well as Veronica acknowledged him. He walked towards the back of the room where he and Bif always sat. Jimmy sat into his seat, In front of Bif. Bif, being one of Jimmy's best friends, auto-matically stopped his inattentive pastime of doodling on his notebook and looked up at Jimmy.

"What's going on Jim?" Bif asked.

"I don't really know if I should tell you man..." Jimmy paused as a look of confusion flickered across Bif's face.

"Jim, c'mon, we've been friends since you moved here, now tell me." He demanded.

Mr. Galloway had already started his lecture on a new piece of literature that they had started reading, "_The Great Gatsby_".

"You see class, Jay Gatsby, a poor man, falls in love with Daisy. And what does Daisy have that Jay doesn't? She, unlike Mr. Gatsby here, has money. Back then would Daisy's parents ever accept this relationship? The hell they would! To them, Jay Gatsby was 'Trash', but then Jay went to war…And, Yes, Mandy?" Mr. Galloway asked.

"So…" Mandy stared while she had been blowing bubbles of gum, and twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "Is this book like that movie, "_The Notebook_"? Because I l love that movie!"

"…That's a rather…Interesting way to interpret it Mandy…" Mr. Galloway laughed to himself.

"Moving On!"

Jimmy sighed.

"I think I'm gonna break up with Pinky…" he breathed.

Bif's eyes widened.

"What!?" he whispered.

Jimmy nodded.

"You can't do that!!!" Bif warned. "Homecoming is in a week! And we can't have you playing like crap over a break-up with Pinky!"

"I know…" Jimmy shook his head. "But what should I do?"

"You shouldn't break up with her that would just crush her. And Pinky is the type of girl to hold a grudge. So, bad Idea!!"

"I'll play fine, Bif. I got you as my offensive line backer." Jimmy responded.

"That may be true, But I'd advise you not to until after Homecoming."

The bell rang.

"I'll see you at practice Jim, we can talk about this later…" Bif said as he got up from his desk.

Jimmy steadily made way out of the English room. He admired the banners and trophies as he walked down the halls of Bullworth Academy. He walked past the Janitors closet as he felt something jerk him in.

It was obviously dark, he couldn't see for the life of him, he felt someone grab him by the shirt, push him up against the wall, and heard them lock the door. He turned the light on, and to his horror it was Lola.

"Hi Jimmy." She giggled.

"What are you doing!!?" He yelled. "Are you crazy?!!"

"No…" she walked towards him, and pressed herself against him.

"Did you break the news to our little debutante?" she asked.

"No…" he tried breaking away from her grasp.

She slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for!!?" he screamed as he raised a hand to touch his face.

"You better tell her soon!" she pointed a finger at him. "Or else, no girl at this school will EVER want to date you again after this Jimmy Hopkins!"

"And whys that?" he asked.

"Because, when Pinky finds out you've been messing around on her, she's gonna leave you, and when Veronica finds out that ever since you moved here, you've been little Mr. Cassanova, and then she's not gonna want you." She evilly explained.

"You really are crazy, aren't you?" he coldy asked her.

"You bet, Jimmy boy." She had gotten closer to him.

"Will you stop!?" he roared as he shoved her off of him.

"Oh, I love it when you are angry Jimmy…" she seductively spoke.

"Well, you better get used to it until you leave me and Veronica alone." He said as he tried to unlock the door.

The bell rang for the second class of the day.

"Would you mind letting me out of here!?" he snarled at her.

"Sure Jimmy…" she nodded as she opened the door without ease.

"…Ladies first." He spoke monotonously.

"See you Jimmy…." She laughed as she walked away.

Jimmy sighed. Contemplating whether or not he should take Bif's advice.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself as he put his hand over his face and slowly dragged it downward. He collected himself, and then left for Gym.

**A/N: I know it's not much, but It's the start of the second half of the story, haha. I promise that this is definitely going somewhere. Well, I love reviews, so PLEASE review and favorite and all of that good stuff, because if you do, I will make you an imaginary cupcake with sprinkles. And who doesn't love sprinkles!?**

**Toodle-oo!**


End file.
